Remember Me
by soccergurlzz1330
Summary: This is what would happen if Laurel never left Orick. Laurel blooms and is going though it all alone until she runs into a very attractive man out in the woods behind her house. There will be LOTS of Tamani. READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N Hi everyone! I just finished reading the Wings series, and lets just say it took my breath away. So know I'm sort of obsessing which leads me to this story :) From the very beginning I wanted more Tamani, so this story will do just that! If you have any ideas for this story or twists, review and I'll give you credit for it!**

"Mom!" I call, taking the stairs into our living room two at a time. Needing to get out of here."I'm going out to the woods" I say to her once I'm in the kitchen. It's about noon, so she is preparing lunch for herself and Dad.

"Sure, hon. Be back before dinner." She says making eye contact with me. I always seem to lose track of time out there. I try to angle myself so she can't see anything and nod my head

"Of course" I say. Upon entering the woods I can't help but sigh in relief, when I let go of the bindings that cover the.. wings or flower? I desperately want to know what is happening to me, but I can't tell my parents. How much of a freak would they think I am if I told them I grew flowers? No thank you.

I needed to get out of the house to think, and hopefully find answers, and on top of that the weather was great.

I made my way through the familiar forest knowing where every root, and plant that was in my path. After a couple minutes of walking I made it to my favorite clearing. I only come here when I really need to clear my head and just think_._ It was a small open area that had a river with a tiny waterfall. Well, not really a waterfall. It was only a few feet tall, but it was beautiful. And next to it a tree had fallen down a couple years ago, so now I had a bench to sit and take everything in.

Immediately I remove my sandals then stuck my feat into the cool water and burrowed them under the mud on the bottom. Ahhh. If I closed my eyes I could imagine everything could go back to -

*Crack!

My eyes fly open.

"Whose there?" I ask, eying the area I heard it come from. Oh no! My flower. I rush to tie it back up as there are more cracks. And then a man stumbles out causing me to gasp.

He glares towards the woods, then looks at me and grins.

My mouth drops. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't totally hot. But the real question was what was he doing here?

"Hey Laurel" He started to make his way over to me. Flies were probably finding there way into my mouth, so I forced it shut.

"Do I- Do I know you?" I stuttered backing up. I don't know why but it felt like I did. I don't recognize him, but... I don't know what it was.

It looked like I had slapped him, but he recovered quickly. "You did."

"What do you mean, I did?" Was he trying to confuse me? The though just made me angry. I had too much going on for this jerk.

His eyebrows knitted together " I'm trying to explain this in a way you won't run away... we used to know each other, but you don't remember.." And he explained to me what I was. What hewas too. And that we used to be best friends... why I don't remember.

Never in my life had I felt this exposed. Here in front of me was someone else like me, or so he claims. Fairies can't exist. Can they? Someone I should recognize, but I don't. I sat back down on the fallen tree eying him. Half expecting him to be a serial killer, and that this is all a lie.

And how could I forget him? Tamani he said his name was. Because I had eyes and this man.. fairy, was gorgeous. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't attracted to him on a level. I got up and stated pacing, I had to do something to take his intense stare off of me.

"Make me remember." I said turning Tamani, feeling pretty proud of myself. If he could make me forget surly he reverse it.

"I wish it worked that way Laurel, I reallydo," he said looking sincere and sad. He slowly stands up and backs me into a thick oak, and takes my tiny hand into his. His thumb trails so lightly over my knuckles. I stare at our joined hands while he speaks again "but there is no elixir that can do that. You probably never will remember" speaking to himself now with regret, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"That's pretty convenient." I scoff. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Just because I have this.. flower thing growing out of my back, and he knows about it doesn't mean I'm a fairy. Right? I internally nod my head to myself. This sorta stuff belongs in fairy tales.. no pun intended.

"Have I told you a lie yet?" I looked up startled into his eyes. He hadn't... not really, but it was just so out there that it seems too unreal. I never remember bleeding, so what? I'm not very clumsy. It doesn't mean I don't have blood. I don't eat normal foods, but that's because they make me sick.. not too uncommon. Lots of people have allergies. I don't remember before I was 3, but because everyone forgets being that little.. not because I had my memory taken away!

I was about to point this out to him when he leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know.." He leaned back looking at me. There was a glint in his eyes that was intensified by the sunlight streaming though the trees connected with them. "I have something of yours." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a long chain with a shiny silver locket attached to it.

Because I just stared at him, he reached for my hand and tried to lay the necklace in it.

"It's not mine" I said automatically withdrawing my hand. It was too beautiful for me to accept. So shiny with a blue flower made out of some kind of gems engraved on the silver oval locket. It looked expensive.

"Because you can't remember does not make it not yours" This time with an unsettling swiftness he lifted the necklace and placed it around my neck.

I lifted up the oval so I could just look at it. Trying to remember something, anything. I still felt no connection to it, and hate myself for that because deep down I wantto believe this man for some strange, unknown reason. I concentrate really hard... nothing. This is so frustrating.

Glaring at it I ask, "What is it?"

Then he has the nerve to laugh, so my icy glare turns to him. He is unaffected by it. "Surly you have seen a locket in the human world before." He says smoothly making me even more irritated.

"I know what it is Tamani," I tell him sharply. Then sigh. "but why are you giving this to me? I don't remember anything."

He doesn't take more than a moment to reply. As he does he takes a step closer, so now I'm firmly pressed again the tree on one side and Tamani on the other. "You told me to. The day you left, now open it." He demanded.

Obeying his demand a little curious myself, I push in the latch and the oval opens up. What's inside takes my breath away.

I look up at and Tamani, "I believe you."

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Once again I am open for suggestions from anyone(; since I'm just letting this story go where ever it takes me! So REVIEW! And you will receive FULL credit for your idea:) Buh-bye!**


End file.
